A Spyke to Forget
by always krissy
Summary: Sometimes you have to give things up. Evan realizes how true this is. [repost, Evan/Jean, Jean/Scott, 1/1]


TITLE: A Spyke to Forget  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: X-Men: Evolution belongs to KidsWB, Marvel, and a bunch of people that aren't me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a repost of a fic I wrote ages ago. :D  
PAIRING(S): Jean/Evan (Spyke), Jean/Scott  
RATING: PG-13 for the implied situation 

  
I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Jean Grey sleepily opened her eyes as the morning sunlight filtered through her bedroom window. Yawning, she glanced sideways at the empty space on her bed, next to her. It was empty; there was wrinkles in the sheets, indicating that someone had been there recently. The sheets felt cool to her touch, and Jean frowned.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" A cheerful male voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mm, morning," she replied, turning around. Scott Summers smiled at her from the doorway, where he casually leaned against it. Jean frowned once she caught the familiar glint in the smile. The events from the night before came crashing back to her and she groaned, laying a palm against her forehead. Falling back against her pillow, she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, instantly recognizing the change in mood. Jean had seemed preoccupied for the last week, especially the night before.

"I'm fine," Jean replied, "Just a headache..."

"Want me to get you something?" he offered. He walked the short distance into the bedroom, standing at the side of the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No," she shook her head, "It'll pass." She smiled weakly up at him, which he returned. He traced a finger through her long strands of red hair.

"If you're sure," he continued, staring down at her. The serious lines that creased his forehead sent a surge of guilt to her heart.

"No, I'm fine, really," she said at last, flashing him a genuine smile. "Go eat breakfast with the others; I'll be there soon."

"Alright," he agreed, turning to leave. Scott studied his girlfriend thoughtfully. She appeared to have been telling him the truth, but something was amiss...

***

Jean hurried down the stairs ten minutes later, joining her teammates at the table. It was early, but Jean felt as if she'd been asleep for days. As if she had just waken up from a year long nap...

"Hi, Jean," Kitty Pryde cheerfully called to her. Jean looked up, startled and responded with a quick nod and smile.

"Hi, Jean," Rogue echoed the greeting, smiling brightly at her friend. Jean smiled back, taken off guard by the obvious spark in the girl's attitude. Rogue generally kept to herself, at least when near Jean. Jean sometimes sensed a jealous bitterness when she was with Scott. You didn't have to be a telepath to figure out why, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment. Jean's eyes drifted to the end of the table, where Evan Daniels ate quietly, brooding.

"So, you notice the change in Evan, too?" A wry, quiet voice asked, shocking Jean from her blatant stare.

"I..." Jean could only nod as Scott moved himself next to her in the empty seat. "Yes," she at last stated, "I _am_ a telepath, you know."

"So you know what's wrong?" Scott eagerly requested. "He's been acting all weird since he came downstairs this morning. Almost an hour ago..."

"I...No, I don't know a thing," she mumbled, glancing down to her plate. "Why would I?" She quickly picked her fork up, shoving eggs into her mouth. Scott contemplated pushing the subject, but thought better of it, and went back to his own food.

Conversation flickered through the table but Jean barely paid any attention to it. She sat quietly, staring at her hands when she didn't eat. No one said a word, not sure what was wrong with the usual perky red-head.

Minutes ticked on and everyone left; Saturday morning plans taking place around the mansion. The table filtered down to just two; Jean and Evan.

"So..." Evan trailed off, uncomfortably coughing. Jean glanced over to him, staring in thoughtful silence.

"You weren't there when I woke," she spoke at last. Jean frowned when the only response was a shrug. "I thought we made a deal, Daniels."

"It was a one time thing," Evan responded. "You have Scott, and I have no one. I don't see why I should have stuck around, trying to explain why I was in bed with One-Eye's girl, do you?"

"No," Jean sighed. "I guess... this means you think what we had was a mistake? I... had fun," she flushed at her words, "... you know I won't lie to you," she added as an after thought. The words didn't sit with him, as Evan stood, scowling.

"Right, Redd. And I'm out of here," He ran a hand through his mop of blond hair, and smiled at her. The smile was taunting, cruel, and Jean shivered as he finally retreated, leaving her alone.

***

Evan stormed through the mansion, sighing as he finally fell onto the bottom step of the staircase. He had thought life at the mansion would have been easy, a breeze compared to life at home. He'd have instant friends, a place to live, and be near his Aunt, so home sickness wouldn't have been a problem. Too bad life threw too many curve balls at him. As if dealing with Pietro wasn't bad enough.... he had this now. Probably be on Cyclops' death list, as well...

The night before had been one of the best he'd ever had. He'd found a crying Jean Grey in her room, sobbing her eyes out over Cyclops. The jerk. Couldn't he see what he was doing? Killing her...

_"What's wrong?" he'd questioned, leaning against the doorframe, observing the tears in indecision. Did he go in there, try and comfort her, or did he walk away?_

"Scott," she had confirmed his suspicions. "He went out with Rogue..."

"On a DATE?" Evan stared at her, wide-eyed. He'd go out with another girl when he had a girlfriend?

"No, no," Jean shook her head, sniffling lightly. "They have some school project to finish. They're both involved in that club, you know..."

"Oh," Evan nodded in silent agreement. If that's all it was, he didn't understand what the problem was...

"...And he forgot our one month anniversary," Jean continued, oblivious to his faraway gaze. "I don't really mind, but to go out with another girl today, even for school, hurt me. I'm probably just being too sensitive," she hurriedly continued.

"The jerk," he echoed his previous thoughts and was relieved to see a tiny smile on her face. "If I had a girl like you, I know I wouldn't forget...I'd want to remind you every day."

"You're sweet," she whimpered, "and thanks for that attempt at cheering me up. Its worked somewhat..."

"Well, I'm glad I managed to get you somewhat relaxed." He mumbled, glancing away with a blush.

The hours after were a daze, but Evan had realized one thing. He had begun to fall in love with her.

***

Jean walked outside, staring at the game of touch football that was being played out on the lawn. Rogue, Kitty, and Scott on one team; Logan and Kurt on the other side. To a passerby it would have looked unfair, but Jean knew the three against two was just a desperate chance to win.

"Hey, Jean!" Kurt smiled, spotting the red-head. "Come play on our team!"

"No thanks," Jean shook her head, and sat comfortably on the lawn to watch.

Scott looked up at their voices, and spotted Jean. His hand fell into his pocket, touching the velvet box that was wrapped inside. He knew he had upset her the night before, but the story he and Rogue had fed her was only half truthful... Maybe that was bugging her now? She knew he lied to her?

"Hi, Jean." Scott smiled brightly down at her as headed over to her, eventually kneeling next to her on his knee.

"Hey," she replied, half-heartedly smiling back.

"I..." Scott faltered, then took a deep breath. "...have something for you." Handing her the box, he looked away, embarrassed as he launched into an explanation. "I...lied to you. Rogue and I have been working at the mall for the past week, not a school project. She thought it was sweet that I wanted to get you this, so offered to help me pay for it. ...But our boss called us in last night to pick it up, then some other employee got sick and we had to cover for him... and I felt so bad, I just pretended to forget our anniversary. I'm sorry."

Jean stared down at the velvet material. Opening it gingerly, she looked at the emerald necklace. "Oh, Scott... I don't know _what_ to say. Thank you..."

"Don't say anything," Scott smiled at her, kissing her gently.

***

From his bedroom window, Evan gazed down at the yard. Narrowing his eyes on the form with red hair, he heaved a sigh.

"...and the prince and princess live happily ever after..." 


End file.
